ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Hawk
Anthony Hawk (born March 14, 1984) is a american professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Anthony Hawk. He is best known for his tentures with X-Treme Wrestling Association (XWA) and Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF). He formally wrestled under the Vendetta brand (XWA) and is now wrestling under Adrenaline (XWA) and formally compete in Generation Next (UWF). He is currently in developmental (UWF). 'Early Career' Before becoming a wrestler, Anthony started out in the MMA business and trained for 5 years and travel all over the world in search for competition. After been in MMA, Anthony won 2 world titles and had an undefeated streak but retired from MMA after successfully retaining the belt after a two month reign during my whole MMA career. 2 monthes later, Anthony went to wrestling school in LA and been there for a full 4 years and graduated in the top class. X-Treme Wrestling Association (November 2010 - Present) Anthony Hawk made his debut in XWA on November 23, 2010, and in the process defeating local jobber Justin Hart in a competitive match. Anthony was then signed on to and currently wrestles on the Vendetta brand. Anthony defeated Dylan Smith in his televised debut on December 7 at Vendetta #26 and had a mini feud that lasted 2 weeks before Dylan Smith haven't been seen since their last encounter. On January 2nd of 2011 at Vendetta #27, Anthony competted in his first triple threat match against Major X and Mike Mayhem and successfully won despite Dylan Smith's interference. Since his debut, he has his own blogs on XWA called Anthony Hawk Blogs. Anthony's blogs consists of updates in his life in the XWA and keeping the fans and superstars up to date and talks about his goals and achievements thus far in XWA. ﻿Anthony defeated Matthew Hoskins at In Your House #3 CrossWired on January 8, 2011. Anthony Hawk recently been moved to XWA Adrenaline which was formerly known as Mayhem due to roster inactivity and clean up, Anthony will compete on Adrenaline. Anthony Hawk has competed on the first episode of the returning Adrenaline in a XWA TV Title match against Jack Miller and lost while sustaining a broken ankle, back spasm, and a minor concussion at the end of the match. Universal Wrestling Federation (November 2010 - Present) In his debut match at Generation Next, Anthony defeated Tonio Star and Nick Davis in a triple threat match. It was reported that Generation Next has discontinued and Anthony Hawk will be put in developmental until he is brought up to the Underground roster. Anthony Hawk lost in a tag team match at the final Generation Next episode with Tonio Star against La Pesadilla on January 30, 2011. Anthony is in developmental as of February 2011. Personal Life It is not known whether or not Anthony is married or in a relationship. Anthony was known in his high school as the Comedian, he has been deemed the Class Clown in his freshmen year and went on to senior year and became the official Class Clown in a senior ballot for the yearbook. Anthony Hawk has always been a wrestling fan since his childhood. Anthony has no brothers or sisters as he is an only child. Anthony is also a big video game fan and has played video games from his childhood to his adulthood. Anthony is also a comic book fan as well. Anthony is the most likable guy in his personal life and in sports entertainment by his friends and those who knew him. Anthony is known for being a fan of 24, Lost, Family Guy, and Robot Chicken. In wrestling Finishing Moves *'Double arm powerbomb' *'The Disabler (Modified version of the Ankle Lock)' Signature Moves *'Strong uppercut' *'Double arm DDT' *'STO to Anaconda Vice' *Running strong clothesline *Single leg crab *Belly to belly side suplex *Gogoplata *Brainbuster *Roundhouse kick *Super neckbreaker *Rings of Saturn *Cross armbar *Double-handed chokeslam Entrance Music *"This Moment" by Disturbed (Used in XWA from November 2010 - January 2011) *"The End Has Come" by Ben Moody (Used in XWA from January 2011 - present) *"Guilty" by Anna Tsuchiya (Used in UWF from January 2011 - present) Nicknames *The Hawk *The Terminator Catchphrases *Stand in my way, I'll snap you in two. Championships and Accomplishments Mixed Martial Arts *World Championship (2) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2010